Thomasine Hildebrand
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Thomasine "Tamsin" Hildebrand is a Half-Blood/Half-Nymph witch of German and Portuguese descent. She is the eldest child of Leslie Corte-Real and Marc Hildebrand. Life Before Hogwarts Leslie Corte-Real had a secret she wanted to take to her grave, her plan was to keep it from everyone until Marc Hildebrand found out. When he questioned her about some rumors he heard she confessed that she had been raped by a boy she never met before, and would never see again on her trip to São Tomé Island. Marc comforted Leslie in a way no one ever had with four simple words. "It's not your fault." He told her that she didn't have to be ashamed. He reminded her that he would always love her, and this would never make him look at her differently. Leslie and Marc had been in love since they were children. They did not socialize within the same circles, yet still a friendship between them was imminent. Marc and Leslie embarked on a long lasting romantic relationship, getting married soon after they legal became adults. Their daughter Tamsin was born a few months later. The (Pyrokinetic) abilities she has inherited from her biological father were not apparent at birth. She was unable to display any magical aptitude what-so-ever until she was ten. She has always been a very passionate person, a slightly impulsive person with a short fuse. She is abnormally warm, physically, no one was concerned with her body temperature until the day flames licked the tips of all ten of her fingers like candles on a birthday cake. Her loving parents Leslie and Marc tried their best to nurture her Pyrokinesis always exercising caution, and encouraging helpfulness in the red-haired girl. It was discussed at length, and the beneficial uses of her Nymph power were drilled into her, repeated as though they were the most helpful of mantras. She was going to learn for herself how deadly fire would be, Leslie and Marc informed her trying their best to sway her from the inevitable. An obsessive desire, a love, for setting things on fire. Pyromania. She does have a firm, and deeply rooted love of the elements, and to some extent both Fire and Earth the most. Tamsin knows knows that destruction, and chaos can equal rebirth, and peace. Her father, and her mother have been vocal about the different ways Tamsin can try to channel her energy back into the Earth, through Pyrography and Fire ecology. She is fully aware of her lack of skill Herbology due to her firepower, she does however excel in Charms and Transfiguration quite naturally. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Observant - Nurturing, Affectionate, Vengeful, Forgiving Tamsin is a bit of an odd duck, she is very sweet, but she's also kind of unbalanced. She is kind to people who are kind to her, but she is deranged when she is faced with disrespect. At the wrong time she becomes intrinsically confrontational, she almost becomes a different person. Tamsin is usually helpful, and generous, she's even been known to be a "Hugger". She likes people, and although she has a temper that can get out of hand, she is always willing to forgive a wrongdoing despite the time it may take to forget the wrong that was done. Appearance Brielle Barbusca Tamsin has her mother's looks, and her father's personality. She has her mother's deep, red dark brownish hair, and the same diamond shaped Green-Grey eyes. Tamsin has a great deal of freckles spread across her face, an inherited feature from her father. She is also extremely and adorably tiny, Tamsin stands at just over 5' feet tall, she is about as tall as she will ever get. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character Category:Female